Carra: A Naruto fanfic
by Silverleaf22
Summary: The story of a rogue rain ninja with a grudge and a whisper ninja with a curse. Carra's life has never been sunshine and rainbows, but maybe the hidden leaf will be the place that she can finally call home. (oc x neji -ish)
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references_**

 _Chapter1_

" _No wait!" I yelled as my friend ran past me in a blur, charging towards the monster in the center of the torch-lit chambers. The floor was littered with the bodies of shinobi and the walls splattered with blood. My heavy breathing, was hidden by the yells of battle and the clang of kunais. My semi-gloved hands were wet with blood and sweat. My kunai, dented and coated red was clutched at my side as I struggled to rise from my crouched position. My blue chunin vest felt like dead weight against my chest. Blood was splattered all over me, adding a vibrant red to my platinum hair, usually silver in the moonlight. Legs trembling, I stood, using the wall to support me. Kunai ready, I prepared to charge towards the giant sharp-fanged creature. But I had taken barely a step when I stopped dead. Green eyes wide with horror I could only stare as fear paralyzed me. The world suddenly became slow motion, as a brown haired body flew across the room, and smashed into the wall. I screamed, but it felt like no sound came out. I stumbled forward, crawling my way over to my fallen teammate. His blue eyes growing dimmer…_

"You know it's really rude to ignore people who are trying to talk to you" a high pitched snobby voice sneered, jolting me out of my daze. I side-glared up at the girl standing haughtily beside my desk. "Oh I'm sorry" I said innocently, giving her a fake smile, pretending to not have realised she was standing there. "Did you say something?"

She glared distastefully at me, "you are such a loser, it's a good thing no one expects anything from you. They would be so screwed if they did" she snapped. Flipping her hair like she was some kind of goddess, she pranced back to her desk. _I think someone forgot to tell her that this is the ninja academy, not a fashion show._ I thought simply. Suddenly bored with the lack of entertainment, I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes, waiting for the sensei to come back. The light yellow walls absorb the sunlight coming in from the wall of windows to my left, and the basic chalkboard sits alone at the front of the room beside the wooden teacher's desk. Rows upon rows of desks all line up in columns toward the back of the room. My classmates were all walking around chatting with others and taking advantage of the teacher's absence.

This ninja academy is different from every other ninja academy in the world, because it goes until you become a chunin at 16. I know for a fact that most academies allow ninjas to become chunin extremely early, as young as 12. But I have to wait another year before I am considered a ninja in this village… *sigh being a rogue ninja sucks. I was already a high level jonin in my home village, now I am just a genin again. But I guess it can't be helped, there is no way I am returning to that village. I am just surprised that I haven't been caught yet. I have been here for almost a whole semester and no one has come for me. Of course, all I carry all of my things with me so I can take off at a moment's notice.

It's why I don't want to make any friends. Of course, if I didn't the staff would notice me. They would probably try to council me, saying what a joy having friends is, and basically drawing attention to me. So I blend in with a simple crowd of people my age when it suits me. I opened my eyes and looked over at the people I use for cover. A group of maybe 5 people, all 15 like me and all grouping around one of their desks. Sighing, I rise from my seat and walk over to them. I look over their shoulders, pretending to be interested in Loid's kunai helicopter jutsu so no one suspects me again.

Yes, again. There was a small matter of distrust that happened just last week when some of my classmates believed I was a spy. It wasn't a big deal, I just used a simple mind tampering justu and it was all cleared up. But still… I think it is a sign that I need to disappear, soon.

"Excuse me, Miss Tekina?" an authorities voice calls out into the room. I turn to the door inquisitively, my face neutral even though my heart pounded with panic.

"Yes?" I said coolly

"Would you please come to the office straight away?" he asked kindly, him being relaxed and not threatening

"May I ask what this is about?" I asked, not moving.

The girl from earlier, Lilia, scoffs loudly. "Oh my kage… you don't just question the teachers. Who does she think she is? What a brat…" she says to her friends. I ignore her, and focus my attention to the shinobi leaning in the doorway, who watched the conversation with mild amusement. He had simple spiky blond hair and a kind aura, radiating patience and understanding. His village of the grass headband resting on his forehead. He looked to be in his twenties, but from what I heard he is only 17. I hadn't seen him before, but I believe he was the advisor at this school. His name was Amarante Chiyo. All the girls in Lilia's group of idiots would get in trouble just so they could be with him because he is "so hot".

"You may not actually… that is, I have no idea myself" he says playfully. He stood up straight and extended his hand in a "after you" gesture.

"Shall we go?" he asks.

Face remaining passive, I weave in and out of the desks slowly and make my way to where he was waiting. Not even glancing at him, I leave the room and begin walking down the hall.

My heart beating furiously, I try to calm myself and figure out a plan. What if something goes wrong? Then the idea came to me. Or rather I came to it.

"Hey can I go to the bathroom for a sec?" I ask pointing to the ladies washroom. He looks at me strangely. "Why didn't you go when you were in the classroom?" he pointed out. "Well the teacher wasn't there so I couldn't ask and I didn't want him to think that I had run off or something." I stated reasonably. He nodded "fair enough, go ahead" he said. I smiled "be right back".

I entered the lavatory and immediately locked myself in a stall. I made a cross with two fingers over two others, and my pinkies sticking up. "Twin puppet clone jutsu" I mumbled. A poof sounded and another version of me appeared standing on the toilet behind me. "Hey what was that?" he called from outside. "Sorry I dropped my blush" I called back. I heard him mumble something I couldn't make out, but I ignored it. I turned to the other me, making sure that it looked identical to the real one.

Straight black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, the two strands of bangs curled slightly. Striking green eyes looked like they would kill you as fast as they would hug you. I wore a long sleeved dress-like jacket, wearing a simple ribbon as a waist belt and capris. It was an exact replica.

"Ok go out and be my stunt double. I'm going to hide on the roof" I whispered to her. She grinned mischievously and walked out confidently. "Sorry for taking so long…" I heard myself say outside the room. "Yeah you certainly took your time…" his said, his voice getting quieter as the continued walking down the hall. After waiting a minute of two I peeked out, making sure no one was coming.

Feeling satisfied but still wanting to be careful, I created a thin layer of chakra surrounding my body. The point of this was to make me seem invisible, or rather, to warp light off of me making it appear as if I am not there. Running at ninja speed, I ran down two hallways, up four flights of stairs and jumped onto the roof of the entrance to the roof. I sat down and diverted my chakra to my eyes, which allowed me to see what my clone was seeing at this very moment.

" _I'm sure you must be wondering why we asked you to come here" the headmaster shinobi stated. He had curly shoulder length black hair, and was about 30 years old. Beside him was another shinobi, one with messy silver hair and a ninja mask covering his nose and mouth. His right eye was covered by a leaf shinobi headband. Wait a minute… leaf shinobi…._

" _Yes, I am." I heard myself answer_

" _Well it turns out that you may not be who you said you are" he said_

At that, I immediately pulled back my conscience and rose to my feet. I jumped down from my spot onto the roof of someone's house. I kept hopping from house to house as fast as I could, making my way to the nearby bamboo forest.

 **Silverleaf: Hey everyone! I'm Silverleaf (obviously) and I am the original author of this fanfic/story. My big sister will join us later on in the story, you'll know her when you read her posts...(she's kind of hard to miss…) and we will be ending the chapters off with some professional observations on the previous chapters. Don't forget to review! Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT'S NORMAL CHARACTERS AND/OR REFERENCES**

Chapter 2

I landed with the sound of a bird hitting the ground, recovered in a second and charged into the wildness of the forest. I knew it was basic battle strategy. When in a chase, you never let your pursuers on top of you, it practically begs for an ambush. However the bamboo isn't strong enough to hold a person and there is an oak forest at the end of this bamboo one. So I will just run on foot until I can travel by tree. I heard a rustling behind me. _Impossible! There's no way they could have caught on to me so fast! Is it an animal?_ A kunai suddenly whizzed past me, grazing my cheek. _Nope, definitely not an animal._ I put more chakra into my feet and increased my speed, arms trailing behind me.

Soon the bamboo gave way to hard trunked trees and leaf forest floor. Without even pausing I rushed straight up a tree and began leaping to trees twenty feet in front of me. I leaped and leaped for what felt like hours. And my speed was so fast that I began to feel winded, and for me, that is saying something. The trees have always given me energy, _so if I am suddenly tired it must mean that…_ I looked up at the sky, daytime was leaking away. I had been running for almost seven hours.

I sat down on a tree branch, with a smile on my face. I began to laugh exhaustedly, grinning like an idiot. I relax on the trunk and stare up at the out coming stars. _I did it again,_ I laughed to myself. _Man, I hadn't lost track of time like that since… well since a year ago actually._ I stared at the forest canopy, watching it grow darker and darker until my eyes started to close…

" _You idiot" I sobbed, tears making my vision blurry. The red bricked walls looking like sand in the torches firelight. I crouched beside his injured body, his head bleeding. Before I could say more a huge blast exploded behind me. The intense heat, pressure and flying shrapnel slammed into me as I was flung into the wall. Pain and dust clouded my dimly lighted vision, the torches that made a ring of fire all sputtered and died one at a time, until the only light came from the lightning flashes shown through the giant hole now embedded in the opposite end of the chamber. The once stuffy room was suddenly damp with rain, adding a chill to my already shaking body. I coughed and pushed myself up, pain throbbing all throughout my body. I stared at the room, a silhouette of a huge lump, charred and destroyed in the center of the room. I knew no paper bomb could have done that, it was a jutsu. Only one person had a jutsu like that…I remembered Katsa, his blow to the wall. Tears already in my eyes as I turn to my friend whose back was leaning against the wall, I realized that he had cushioned my blow against the explosion. "Katsa…"_

There was a sudden rush of movement and my eyes snapped awake, kunai ready in the defensive position. A green tree trunk was bent in front of me, as if protecting me. I looked on the other side of the branch and saw two kunais and six shurikin lodged into it.

"It's not like you to let down your guard like that…" the tree rumbled. I grinned, happiness flowing through me like a tsunami.

"Kartivoff!" I said, laughing as my father tree morphed out of the one I was in and stood on the forest floor. He was as tall as every other tree, and so we were face to face even though the forest floor was nearly 100 feet below us. He looked just as I remembered him, down to every twig. Except….

"Did you get a new trim? It looks good on you" I said kindly. He smiled, pieces of bark crinkling around his mouth.

"Hush child, now is not the time to talk about such things. I do not have long to speak." He whispered

"What? Why not?" I pouted.

"Have you already forgotten that you were nearly impaled with 8 blades? EIGHT child. You have barely been hit with one before." He said chastisingly.

"That's not…" I paused. 8 blades… he's right, I _am_ letting my guard down.

"I'll be more careful" I finished.

He nodded. "Good, I must take my leave then… my life force is faint this far away from the sacred land. Take care, my child. Say hi to your sister for me" he said, while melting into the forest.

"Bye Dad…" I mumbled sadly.

No sooner had he left when I was suddenly aware of another's presence. No, two others. Four? I leaped to my feet and almost took off when I felt something strong wrap around me. It yanked and I was pulled against the tree, stuck. _So much for being careful,_ I thought numbly. Two people landed on the branch, not five feet from me. I gave them a bored look.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you wanted something from me" I said sarcastically.

"Well, you forgot your report card…" the spiky silver haired leaf ninja from the headmaster's office joked. The other one was… Amarante?

"Yes, we wouldn't want you leaving, you are such a valuable student." Amarante said.

I rolled my eyes. Do they seriously think I'm an idiot? I focus my chakra onto my blade, hiding it behind my back, slowly cutting through the silver wire that Mr. Silver tied me up with. And, for good measure, I mentally wrapped he and Amarante in a genjutsu to make it seem like the wire is still going strong. Yeah, my genjutsus are the subtle, realistic kinds. After all, the best way to tell a lie is to add some truth.

"Well, obviously, that's why you stalked me for five hours and tried to kill me. Twice" I sassed.

"But of course! You are quite popular missy…" said Amarante, walking toward me. He put his hand on the trunk behind me and leaned in close.

"The question is… who are you? Really?" he said, his face nearly inches from mine. _Huh, his aura is totally different from when we were in the school…_ I smirked.

"My name is Tekina Chizu Shinpi, I am 15 years old and transferred to the 'Village Hidden in the Grass' ninja academy nine weeks and three days ago. I used to live in the village hidden in the sand, but my parents feared for our safety and so we left two years ago. They are currently out on an undercover mission in the land of the clouds and enrolled me in school so I would learn some skills. I am a sucky ninja and I fail every survival mission our school sends us on." I monologue, as if I had practiced saying that a bajillion times… which I had. Can't tell people two different stories, they'll get suspicious.

"Hmm…" Mr. Silver said, pretending to be deep in thought. Amarante turned his head towards him, asking for clairification.

"Well her story is similar to that on her record… identical actually" he said. Amarante came in close again.

"It's a shame, I don't believe you." Aramante faked reluctance. He stared at me, hard, as if he could just _will_ me to pour out all my secrets. His eyes started to scare me. I had seen that look before in a memory that I had erased from one the kids in my previous schools. It meant that he is dangerously close to hurting someone. At least… _I_ had. The silver ninja placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down… she is just a kid. Let's see if she will cooperate ok?" he suggests.

I purse my lips trying to hide my smirk. I looked down on the miniature people figures a couple of feet below me. The two jonin surrounding the black haired girl tied to a tree. That's right, I had already broken free from that chakra wire and used a substitution.

Standing up, I made a show of daintily dusting myself off before leaping onto a nearby branch. No sooner had I landed when something big and heavy crashed into me from the side and pinned me against the trunk. _Ouch..._ I looked up, it was Amarante.

"You sure do like making our job difficult don't you kiddo…?" he said smiling thinly. I just looked at him in surprise. _Darn it, I thought for sure the genjutsu would tie them up for at least a little while…_

"That's some impressive skills you've got there. I swear if the headmaster hadn't given us these chakra shields that alert us whenever you used your chakra, you would be home free right about now." He said approvingly

"Now how about we work together, yeah? You do realize we aren't the bad guys. Right?" he said, his face barely a foot away from mine. _He's so close…_

 _Wait! what? I can't move!_ I tried to move my finger but it was completely immobilized. _No problem, I'll just summon some chakra… huh? I can't summon any! Am I out? No, lack of chakra drains you of energy, I feel fine… what is this jutsu?_

I look up into Amarante's eyes, they were violet. I could see every detail on his face… and the weird way his hair spikes all over the place.

"What do you want from me?" I asked angrily.

"Me? Nothing. Well to be perfectly honest I want to know what your real story is. You trick us into thinking you're someone else and then run away when you are caught. What are you hiding?" he asked, distracted brushing my bang behind my ear. I stared dumbly at him. _Is he…. flirting with me?_

 **Silverleaf: well** _ **that**_ **escalated quickly…**

 **Skyfighter: NO! kill him! kill him with fire!**

 **Silverleaf: Calm down…**

 **Skyfighter: NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! CREEP ALERT! ATTENTION ALL READERS WE HAVE AN S RANK CREEP ALERT, WHOEVER KILLS HIM WILL RECEIVE 50 BILLION DOLLARS AND A COOKIE!**

 **Silverleaf: And a cookie eh?...**

 **Skyfighter: THAT'S RIGHT! 50 BILLION COOKIES AND A DOLLAR! NO ONE FLIRTS WITH CARROT AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!**

 **Silverleaf: carra… her name is carra…**

 **Skyfighter: sorry I'm hungry…**

 **Silverleaf: hungry enough for fifty billion cookies apparently…**

 **Skyfighter: absolutely!**

 **Silverleaf: Don't forget to review! If you do then your dad can be a tree.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"I'm afraid I am the one to blame for your discovery" said a voice on the branch beside ours. I looked over and Mr. Silver was smiling sheepishly, his hand rubbing his neck.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

He stopped smiling and looked at me pointedly.

"I was asked to retrieve a B rank rogue ninja and return her to the land of the rain by any means necessary. Unfortunately it was quite a pain to track you down, as you take a new identity in every different city. Man, I've been hunting you down for almost two months now. The hokage isn't very pleased that it took so long. That being said…" he looked at me, his single visible eye suddenly seeming interested.

"I was asked to bring you to the rain, but it's not a mission. I do however have orders by the fifth hokage to possibly recruit you if I deem you worthy. To be honest, when we heard that a non-ninja citizen of the village hidden in the clouds took down an extremely powerful theif… well, it spiked our interest. That is, the interest of the hokage of the hidden leaf village's." he explained.

 _Well that was new… I didn't think anyone even noticed that one time, much less report it to other villages…_

See when I was in the village hidden in the clouds I wasn't pretending to be a ninja in training. I had just run away from the hidden rain so it was obvious that they would've been looking for any new recruits in a village's ninja academies. So I pretended to be a young woman, part of a merchant's caravan. Luckily I had been embroidering along the trip, so no one would suspect me as a rogue ninja, because I had gorgeous handkerchiefs to sell. That being said, because I was "a normal citizen" that made me a target.

I gave a small satisfied smile. That dirt bag got what he deserved when he attacked me.

Aramante whistled approvingly and turned to me. I immediately killed my smile and returned to the glaring.

"Well no wonder you gave us such a hard time, you're a full on criminal!" he teased giving me a full smile grin.

"I am not a criminal!" I snapped. Then stopped short, realizing I had given something away. I shut my mouth and looked stubbornly away from the two shinobi in front of me.

"Now what could you mean by that I wonder…" Mr. Silver questions.

I refused to elaborate.

"Ok then. Bring her." Mr. silver ordered, Aramante gave a 'yes sir' before picking me up bridal style.

"Hey!" I protested, but Aramante just laughed and started leaping through the trees after Mr. Silver. I started running through every curse words I knew, my favorite involving pansy picking flea bags.

We travelled in silence for quite a while, no one really having anything to say… well actually I had _much_ to say but chose not to. Every minute I would try to move my fingers, to see if the paralysis jutsu wore off. _Man this sucks, I shouldn't be here right now, I need to get out of this land! These two weren't the only ones…I… I need to escape! And if the enemy decides to attack us then I would be little help in the fight, I'd just be a burden what with this paralysis still in effect. Not that I care what happens to these jerks but the last thing I need is a reputation of killing two shinobi._ I stopped, noticing something.

 _Why haven't these top-notch shinobi noticed the enemy? Are they just pretending? But what if they honestly don't know… I don't want their deaths to be on my head… darn. I hate helping the ones who kidnapped me._ I finally spoke up.

"Before you guys ambushed me, I felt the presence of two others… were they with you too?" my lone voice sounding fragile against the harsh silence. They both looked at me.

"What do you mean you felt two others? We were the only ones there." Aramante said nervously. I shook my head.

"No, there were definitely two others" I said with certainty.

"That would make sense… you talked about us trying to kill you twice. We never even lifted a finger at you." figured. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You tied me to a tree, and you body-slammed me." I looked pointedly to each of them, proving my point.

"Details details…" Mr. Silver waved it off and started through the trees again.

"So you are not at all worried about the other two people?" I asked, wind whipping my hair into my face. They both ignored the question and kept running. I grimaced, _well, a lot of good that did. Mental note: Stop caring about the safety of kidnappers._ We continued in silence for about five minutes.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. For some reason, I was becoming tired. Mr. one–eyed silver man looked back at me.

"I thought that was obvious at this point" he said before turning and focusing ahead of him.

I sneered S _orry pal but without my chakra I'm not a mind reader, and it's not like you clair…i…fied….. wait a minute… NO! THEY WOULDN'T!_

 _( I have orders to bring you back to the hidden rain village by any means necessary…) that's what he had said. No, maybe I have missed something. They can't._

"The village hidden in the rain?!" I panicked.

"The hidden leaf village" he corrected. I relaxed. _Oh right, he did say something like that. Jeez, making myself worry like that. I think it's time to put up my walls again._

I unwillingly smiled boastingly, _if we are heading to the leaf then that means he deemed me worthy… psht, of course he did. I was the best jonin in my village…_

 _was…_

As we continued to travel, I began to grow tired. With not having to face any dangers at the moment, and with my lack of chakra, I began to feel drowsy. _Maybe just a small nap..._ I told myself…

" _Why? What were you trying to do? Not even you could survive that monster" I sobbed. Katsa tilted his head slowly towards me and looked into my eyes. He gave me a pained smile. "Well better a dead demon than a live one" he rasped. I understood his double meaning but, suddenly, he doubled over and begun coughing fitfully. He made a strangled sound as he coughed up blood. At the same time I grabbed my last kunai and hysterically started to cut any excess clothing that I had into strips. But before I could finish even the first, he stopped my hand with his. I looked up, shocked. Single tears slowly trailing down my face, one by one. He lifted his hand and pressed it against my cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb. "it won't help." He said softly. "Stop it…" I whispered sadly. "Stop everything, you aren't going to die. You can't die, get it? You can't die!" I cried. He just smiled, but it was devoid of happiness, instead in was flushed with extreme sadness. His eyes started to close…_

"Oy…rise and shine sleeping beauty…" a voice cut through my sleep. I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing the sun shining through the trees, making them become a vibrant light green. The sun was warm on my skin, it was early afternoon. The ground was so comfy and warm, I didn't want to move… wait... MOVE! I bolted upright and held out my hands in front of me, wiggling my fingers. I must have been gawking because Aramante laughed."yeesh, you look like you've never seen a hand before" he joked.

"Yes well, when your nervous system breaks down unexpectedly and you can't feel anything in any of your limbs you do forget what having them feels like." I said sarcastically. Aramante smiled sheepishly, "yea sorry about that, but to be fair you were being quite difficult."

 _That's right, these guys kidnapped me. What was I thinking? Falling asleep… I deserve to die. That was so stupid, it was practically begging for me to be killed. Ok that's it. Walls up, now._

I crossed my legs in meditation form, and put my palms facing each other twenty centimeters apart. I summoned my chakra and begun my jutsu.

"Seven walls jutsu" I mumbled

Aramante turned to me alarmed.

"Hey what do you think you are doing, hey stop…" he knelt in front of me and tried to pull my hands away, but the jutsu was already in effect, and he wasn't able to touch me.

I felt my chakras power creating intense wind around me and welcomed it. I felt my chakra shudder as the first gate closed.

"aw, man this isn't good.." Aramante murmured. He took off into the trees

My chakra wind dove into the bonfire and scooped up some of the flames like they were pudding and started whirling them around me, warming me.

Next came earth, the dirt also being picked up in the wind storm. Water joined soon after.

At that moment the sun beamed down on my in an intense ray of light. _So I have water, earth, air, fire, light, all I need is shadows and…_ I heard a shout. I opened my eyes and saw coming at me, his hand shrouded in lightning. _Perfect!_ I smiled.

"Chidori!" he yelled and plunged his hand towards my heart. But before it hit, my windstorm stole the lightning from his hand. His hand bounced of harmlessly. And the lightning began to whirl alongside the other elements. I smiled. The shadows of the trees around me all swirled together and were sucked into my vortex. I clapped my hands together, the sound echoing into the now dead silent forest. And in that instant the elements blended with my chakra to seal the other six chakra gates of my jutsu. And then it was over.

Sound returned to the forest in one giant wave and I rose from my position and stretched.

"Soo.." began "would you mind sharing what that little stunt was about?" he looked at me disapprovingly

"oh, you know just making preparations for the journey. I do that every morning, kind of like a habit." I lied smoothly

"That's one heck of a habit!" aramante doubted.

"Sorry for making you worry so much daddy…" I sneered

"Well at least you didn't explode" Mr. silver sighed . He went and sat on a log, eating some bread and dried meat beside a makeshift fire pit, in front of an orange tent. I pointed at the tent. "Stealthy" was all I said. He just eyed me and started packing up. My stomach grumbled loudly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in two days. Aramante looked at me, astonished (and still quite wary)

"That's amazing… I can't believe you have lasted this long without any food…" he said, passing me some bread and meat, and a bottle of water. I downed it in seconds. I didn't feel the need to tell them about the forest giving me energy and sustaining me for times as long as a week, so I said nothing. When I was finished I stood, wondering what I should do.

"We are near the gate of the hidden leaf village, I assume you will ah… behave?" said Mr. Silver "can I assume that you don't need a babysitter?" I glared at him and started to busy myself with my own equipment check. Mr. Silver, probably taking that as a yes, continued to finish up the packing. _I really need to stop calling him that._ I thought.

"Hey, leaf shinobi, what's your name anyway?" I asked. He looked at the forests canopy, determining something. Then he just 'sort of' smiled and said "you don't need to know".

Well… suffice to say it was not what I expected, but I couldn't force him to tell me so I accepted it and begun to walk alongside the two shinobi on the forest path.

 **Silverleaf: And THAT is how you sass people.**

 **Skyfighter: Kakashi BURN!.**

 **Silverleaf: I was talking about carra…**

 **Skyfighter: Well to be fair there is a large amount of sass in this chapter from both sides…**

 **Silverleaf: oh hush you. Carra is waay better at comebacks.**

 **Skyfighter: ah no.**

 **Silverleaf: ah yes.**

 **Skyfighter: I have over 200 episodes of kakashi comebacks, your argument is invalid.**

 **Silverleaf: *sigh* I just can't win can I ….**

 **Skyfighter: nope…**

 **Silverleaf: ( I think Skyfighter is sassier than both of them…) Don't forget to comment! (Or Skyfighter will be forced to rescind her fifty billion dollar cookie offer…)**

 **Skyfighter:**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references.**_

 _ **Any and all References belong to their respectable owners.**_

Chapter 4

 _What idiots…_ the rain shinobi sneered. He watched the black haired girl walking in between the two shinobi on the forest floor, a scowl staining his face.

At first he had been worried that the copy ninja had detected his presence, but no, he had just looked up into the trees for effect. _Probably wanting to show off for the pretty little missy travelling with him_ the rain shinobi sneered, _what a loser. Master Mizukage will be so pleased when I kill the copy ninja, and bring him the girl._ He gritted his teeth.

 _Little brat, what's so special about her?..._ _Well it doesn't matter._ He rose from his branch and place a hand on his weapon, staring intently downward at the ignorant trio.

I groaned. _When we will get there? He said we were just outside of the village but it's been forever! When I get settled I am going to head straight to the baths… no maybe I'll get some food first... hmmm I wonder where I'll be staying. I sure hope they have an arcade…_

 _Don't get carried away. Don't forget your purpose…_ a growling voice scolded.

 _Oh stop it. Leave her alone. She is still a kid, let her enjoy her life._ A soft feminine voice spoke into my mind.

The beast growled and then his presence disappeared. I felt suspicion creeping through me.

 _It's not like you to suddenly speak up sis… what are you up to…?_ I asked her suspiciously. I felt her soul feign innocence

 _Who? Me? No nothing..._

 _MMMHHMM…_ I responded, not falling for it one bit.

 _Hey little sis, would I be able to come out? It's been such a long time…_ she asked gently. I stopped in shock.

 _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! DO YOU NOT SEE TWO HIGH LEVEL SHINOBI TAKING ME PRISONER? IF I HAVE TO ESCAPE…_

 _You won't. They aren't going to hurt you. Hey, they might actually be starting to care about you… as hard as it is to imagine…_ she teased.

I scowled.

 _Shut up…_

I heard her laugh and then she retreated back.

"TEKINA!" I heared a man yell.

I jumped in shock. Aramante was glaring at me. Mr. Silver was looking at me in… curiosity? Annoyance? One of those… I glared right back at them.

"WHAT?" I snapped. Aramante's eyes narrowed,

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" I retorted.

He tsked "teenagers" and turned back to the path.

"Like you're one to talk" I sneered

"Hey." Said a voice in my ear, I sidestepped and whirled my head to where the voice came from. Mr. Silver was bending over where my shoulder used to be. _How did he get there so fast? I didn't even notice! He was in front of me before..._

"Try and cut down on the attitude… ok?" he said boredly and casually began walking again as if nothing happened.

"Yeah seriously, and we were finally getting along too…" added Aramante, walking beside Mr. silver, as if they were friends still in ninja academy and were walking to class.

I gave a small smile at the picture and, not wanting to seem suspicious, walked faster to catch up with them.

" _Whoohoo, our little bird has fire!"_ The idiot rain shinobi whooped like a rock star.

The other shinobi rolled his eyes.

"Of all the people who could have accompanied me, it had to be YOU" he said.

"Now now, don't hate the hater. That's my job." the idiot cackled. The rain shinobi just sighed and continued observing the trio from his branch, like a hawk observing mice, scurrying on the forest floor.

 _They won't know what hit them…_

The bushes a couple of feet away from us rustled. Aramante and didn't seem to notice.

 _That's impossible, they must know… What are they planning?_ The bushes were still for a moment. Then fast as lightning, I saw three silhouettes rush out from behind it and into the forest behind us. looked back at me.

"What's wrong?" he said. I looked at his eyes, they revealed nothing.

 _Wait a minute…nothing… it's a hint._

"Nothing" I said with a smile. He nodded

"Well come on, you are slowing us down" he urged.

"Ok!" I grinned, pretending to be some kind of stupid pansy girl. I rushed up in between the two and started cheerfully making conversation, as if we were the best of friends on a nice walk.

Aramante was extremely confused by Miss Shinpi's sudden strange attitude. Of course, he went along with it… it's nice, the way that she was being so cute and friendly. _But, it's not her_. And her sudden change of character is kind of… unsettling. _What is up with her?_ He mused to himself _. What's she planning? She was like this before her little stunt at the school as well._

Aramante remembered going to pick her up at the classroom. She seemed to be the perfect ninja. Intimidating, calm, calculating. She never seemed to show her emotions. When we left the room, she didn't even look at me. Then when she asked to go to the bathroom, she was suddenly like a goofy teenage girl. I thought it was sort of weird, but didn't question it. Big mistake. When we entered the office everything seemed fine, until that kakashi dude threw a kunai at her. She dodged of course, but he wasn't finished. He leaped behind her and cut her in two. I called him crazy, just before she popped into a cloud.

After that, all heck broke loose. The headmaster sent us to find her. I suggested searching the school but kakashi dragged me outside just in time to see a silhouette vanish into the bamboo.

So whatever she is planning, it's going to be big.

A leaf fell in front of me. I crouched and picked it up. _There is no wind today…_ I pondered, of course it could be the simple works of gravity, but I don't think so. Someone is in the trees.

Remaining calm, I sent out my mind up into the tree. I picked up the surface thoughts of the three people standing ready on the branches.

 _What? What is this?_

 **Silverleaf: AAAND cliffhanger, mwahahaha.**

 **Skyfighter: Indeed. Things are looking quite grim for carrot.**

 **Silverleaf: CARRA**

 **Skyfighter: Gesundheit**

 **Silverleaf: weirdo say what?**

 **Skyfighter: quoi?**

 **Silverleaf: French won't save you now…**

 **Skyfighter: …"** The idiot rain shinobi whooped"

 **Silverleaf: … I'll whoop you.**

 **Skyfighter: I… is that a threat?! I'm feeling threatened!**

 **Silverleaf: oh think you can get off quoting tony stark eh? Well ya can't**

 **Skyfighter: I have an army…**

 **Silverleaf: I have kakashi**

 **Skyfighter: Ya, I can't beat that….**

 **Silverleaf: well folks looks like I win THIS round. Keep on commenting please, we appreciate the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respectable owners.**_

 _Chapter 5_

"Haha! Gotcha!" yelled a spiky blonde haired kid with whisker scars on his face as he dropped from the trees aiming for Mr. Silver's head. Mr. Silver just stood there and let him come. When the blonde haired kid's foot was an inch from his face, he leaned to the side. The kid and his foot went shooting past him, directly into a tree. I winced, _that's gotta hurt_.

"Naruto you are _such_ a loser." Said a moody black-haired kid after he landed on the ground. He walked over to the blond haired kid… Naruto? And started nudging him with his foot. 

"That's two… where's the other one?" Mr. Silver questioned absentmindedly.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" a girl's voice bellowed.

"Oh, there she is." He smiled

A very angry pink-haired girl dropped down to the ground and stood with her hands on her hips, looming over the unconscious blonde kid.

"YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING! OUR PLAN WAS TO WORK TOGETHER TO TRAP KAKASHI SENSEI THEN RUB IT IN HIS FACE! BUT NOOOO, YOU HAD TO BE THE STAR OF THE SHOW, SO YOU CHARGED IN WITHOUT THINKING. AGAIN!" she shouted.

I grinned. Who are these guys? They are a riot.

 _Wait a minute…_

My blood ran cold.

 _Kakashi?_

 _No way… he can't be. Is it possible for me to not have noticed? He didn't tell me his name… but he couldn't have known it was me. He was in front of me this entire time… he tried to kill me! I remember, chidori… darn I am such an idiot… well now he is going to die._

 _Yes…_ a voice within me growled

The world started to move in slow motion.

I got dizzy from all of the emotions of hatred and betrayal rushing up at once. Some part of me tried to calm myself down, but it was like trying to hear a bird's song in a windstorm.

I sent my conscience to where my souls live inside of me.

 _Did you know about this?_ I accused my sister.

There was silence.

 _Carra, let me talk to him. Please. I'm begging you. He doesn't know who you are…_

 _Of course he doesn't, I am in disguise you moron._

 _No he doesn't know who you are at all!_

 _He doesn't know who I am? Well, he'll soon find out!_

 _No, Carra, please wait…!_

My chakra levels were mounting fast. All of my anger giving me power…

 _Yess do it…._ The demon growled.

 _No! Stop! Stop! STOP!_

That last shout rang out into the open. Everyone turned to me in alarm. My eyes widened. My soul was suddenly sent to the back of my body. And my sister's soul took hold of it.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

"Impossible"

 _Kakashi_

I felt the chakra levels rising fast. There was a shout. I looked over in shock at the rogue ninja, wondering what on earth she was thinking. _The rain shinobi that have been tailing us might attack any minute now, we can't afford to…_

My heart stopped momentarily. My eye widened in fear, and guilt

 _That's…_ "Impossible" I said.

"Kennalie."

She looks exactly like she used to, long black hair, dark blue eyes. The only difference was she was still wearing the rogue ninja's clothes, and wasn't wearing her anbu mask.

"Kakashi listen to me..." she started, taking a step forward. " This girl is Carra! My younger sister. She blames you for my death but…you have to help her. She won't listen to me, she doesn't believe that it wasn't your fault…" she said urgently.

My guilt kept gnawing away at me stomach, but I pushed it away to focus on the more important things. _Carra…? Who is that?_

" _YEAA! WOOOHOOOO! Man there is nothin' better than popcorn and some entertainment! Except, ya know, I don't have any popcorn."_ I looked up as two cloaked figures fell from the trees above.

Sakura gasped in fear. Sasuke, already in battle stance, lunged in front of Sakura with a kunai out defensively. I felt a surge of pride towards my student.

"Hey look, they brought toddlers along!" a voice cheered.

The two strangers were a sight to behold. One of them had long burgundy hair, his left eye was covered by his bangs so that a single purple eye stared out at us. He wore a black cloak, an outfit strikingly similar to that of an anbu and a katana at his side. And a… was that a joker hat? Okay then.

"Whhaaaa? Who the heck are you?" Naruto's voice drawled.

 _Good, he's up._

The other one wore a rain shinobi toque and had dark circles under his eyes. He wore the same black cloak and anbu outfit as the jokester but that was the only similarity of the two, this one had a mask similar to mine. This stranger had shoulder length hair a black as night and milk colored skin. His black eyes made him look like a corpse.

He turned his head to Kennalie.

"Go away witch, we want the girl" the black haired stranger commanded. I almost laughed, but was overcome by a short wave of sadness at the same time. I kept my face expressionless. Kennalie's reappearance had to be some sort of genjutsu. If he had talked that way to the real Kennalie…

"Put a sock in it buddy, or you are in for an eternity of pain" she snapped. My eyebrows rose in surprise. That was exactly what the real Kennalie would have said. She reached into her equipment bag and pulled out a kunai, ready stance. I jumped beside her, put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, just like she had many times before, giving me that same look that said _don't you dare try to hold me back_.

I hadn't realised how much I missed that look.

"Welcome back" I said, as if I knew this was going to happen the whole time.

"Thanks. Although personally I would prefer to be dead right now, living is a pain." She stated, as if coming back from the grave was perfectly normal.

"Well I'm sure these kind gentlemen would be more than willing to help you with that." I gave a pained smile, my mask hiding it.

She gave me a dirty look. I raise my hands up in surrender, and then turned to the figures.

"Hey, I like this guy! Can we let him live Nadlo?" the joker asked, bouncing up and down like a toddler asking for a puppy. The masked guy… Nadlo, gave him a side glare.

"No Gerrit we can't." he denied.

 _So, Gerrit and Nadlo of the hidden rain. Never heard of them…_

Gerrit pouted.

"Aw, man, you are never any fun. Oh well, no use crying over spilled blood…" he said pulling out a deck of cards.

"I don't know who you guys are but you seem like trouble." Naruto snarled threateningly. Sasuke landed beside me.

"Kakashi sensei what's going on?" he asked calmly.

I pulled out a kunai and got ready to fight.

"I have no idea."

 **Skyfighter: Kakashi Sensei, takin down clowns since 2015**

 **Silverleaf: They haven't taken them down yet…**

 **Skyfighter: … it's Kakashi.**

 **Silverleaf: true…**

 **Skyfighter: well it looks like kettle-corn has possessed carrot again…**

 **Silverleaf: this is the first time!**

 **Skyfighter: or is it? Dun dun duuunnn.**

 **Silverleaf: done.**

 **Skyfighter: exactly!**

 **Silverleaf: no I mean we are done dun dunnn-ing.**

 **Skyfighter: haha!**

 **Silverleaf: darn it…**

 **Silverleaf: hey lovely people! Don't forget to comment or review! Don't be shy we would love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Skyfighter: P.S. constructive criticism is appreciated. HOWEVER being mean is not. Just so you know**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respectable owners.**_

Chapter 6

It was dark, but not uncomfortable here. I wondered how my sister stayed kind and loving in a place like this. It was the perfect place to spend long hours thinking, and plotting…

Kakashi Hatake, the source of all of my problems. The one who killed my big sister. He is a curse. My curse.

Copy ninja, murderer, traitor. I will never forget the day that he took my sisters life…

" _Kenny!" I called out to the figure in the fields. My big sister turned towards me, a big smile on her face. "Carra!" she called back waving. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes, her anbu black ops uniform almost sparkling._ _ **Ok this is it… just focus aanndd….**_ _Poof!_

 _I trip, the ground coming closer at an alarming rate when gentle hands catch me. I looked up at my sister's proud eyes. "Carra! I didn't know you could turn into a cloud!" I pouted. "Kenny! That was my teleportation jutsu!" She laughed. "Could've fooled me". I stood up straight again. "So, did you beat up any bad guys with that leaf ninja you always talk about?" I asked, like the 7 year old kid that I am. She became poker-faced. "There are no bad guys, just misunderstood lunatics who want to kill everybody" she said seriously. I laughed. "Yeah, right…wait that actually seems sort of kind of possible, maybe" I pondered._

 _Out of the blue, my sister's arm wrapped around me in a playful choke hold and she started rubbing her knuckles on my head. "Ack! Kenny!" I complain. She laughed and released me. I gave her a fake frown. "Jeez Kenny, that hurt". "Well, if you can't even handle_ _that,_ _then say goodbye to being a ninja, squirt, it's a tough business" she said. I grinned evilly. "You mean tough like this?" I make a triangle with my hands. " Corn jutsu!" I yell. Suddenly, from the dry grass hundreds of corn kernels rush up and start pelting my sister. "Ow, ouch, hey!" she cried. I laughed. "Yes, I did it! I beat my sister, I beat my sister!" I chanted sing-songly. When suddenly,_ _ **Poof!**_ _I turned to where my sister was, to find… a log. "No! No fair Kenny! Don't you go using logs as an escape route!" I called out into the field. The ground started to rumble. I heard a voice under the earth yell "Carrot jutsu!"_

" _Oh, crumbs and potato skins!" I screamed. Suddenly, huge orange roots exploded out from the ground, and flung me into the air. "You came closer this time, kiddo" Kenny said, climbing out from underground. "Kenny!" I yelled, as the carrots kept catching me and tossing me up again, and again, and again. She doubled over, laughing so hard that she almost fell down. "Kenny!" I cry, tears forming in my eyes. Oof! I landed roughly in my sister's arms. She set me gently on the ground and hugged me._

" _Don't worry, I've got you." I hugged her back, crying. "I missed you" I said, sobbing. "You're always on missions and Tadake is always working, so I'm always alone with Fyra, and Soraki almost never visits…"I blurt out, my tears slowly coming to a stop. She pulled away and put her hands on my arms, smiling sadly at me. "I'm sorry Carra, I know it must be hard on you. Tell you what, after this last mission that I am going to do, I'll take a break from the anbu and spend time with you and Fyra and Tadake, ok?" My eyes widened. "Promise?" I asked, and was rewarded with a mischievous grin. "Yep! And we can even go spring Soraki from Doku temple, and we'll all go out for a picnic! Sound good?" I laughed. "It's not like Soraki needs our help getting out, she just needs a perfect distraction…"I said, adding my own mischievous smile._

 _She ruffled my hair and stood up. "Be back soon kiddo, say hi to the old man will ya?" I frowned "He's not that old!" She laughed and turned away, then paused. She turned around and smiled at me. "By the way, happy birthday, kiddo," and then she vanished._

 _Thunder boomed, wind whistled and a streak of lightning split the sky in two._

 _The weak wooden shack creaked under the abuse. A fire crackled inside. Near its glow, long silver hair was illuminated. A baby was being held in an eight year old's lap. Carra sat on the warm floor, with Fyra crying almost as loud as the thunder._

" _shhh, its ok Fifi… don't worry, I'm here" she murmured, but the child wouldn't stop. In the midst of all the noise, a gentle song rang clear throughout the shack. It was not one of any language known to man, but was calming and comforting. The baby's tears were suddenly dried and she fell into peaceful slumber._

 _Bang! The door flew open, allowing the rain and wind entry into the dry cabin. In the doorway stood a 9 year old girl, soaking wet in a tattered white kimono. Tears flowed down her face from her emerald eyes. In the distance, shouts and alarms were coming from the mountainside. Her soaked, long blonde hair hung in strands._

" _Soraki!" Carra cried in shock. Carra quickly stood up, Fyra in her arms, and rushed over to her friend._

" _What's wrong? What's happened?" Carra asked._

" _Gone… she's gone" Soraki pants, her voice quivered, looking like she had seen a ghost._

 _Carra froze in fear. "Who? Who's gone? You don't…mean" she stuttered. Soraki nodded, still crying._

" _First Tadake went missing… now Kenny. Oh, Carra, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I should've stayed away from you guys…everyone around me always ends up getting hurt" she sobbed._

" _Shut…up, that's not true!" Carra hiccupped. She was crying just as hard as Soraki was._

" _It's not your fault! Sora, nothing that has happened was ever your fault!" Carra cried out just as thunder rattled the cabin._

 _The whistling wind from the outside suddenly whooshed into the cabin, extinguishing the fire that had been burning boldly in the back of the room. Through a flash of lightning, the two girl's faces are illuminated. Both of their right eyes had transformed. Soraki's was golden, with an orange cross replacing the pupil. Carra's was blue, with black tendrils extending from the center._

 _Carra's eyes widened, unable to believe what she was seeing. The entire world suddenly looked like it was bathed in blue light. Up on the hill outside the cabin there were numerous tiny glowing figures running around, panicked. Inside the now transparent walls of the Doku temple near the mountain peak, there were what appeared to be wisps of red light, pulsing and angry, eager to escape their prisons. Beside them were larger figures of people lying down, with blue chakra tainted in places with red. The red tainted chakra are ringed by gold chakra which was slowly spreading._

" _What are those? Are they people? Why is their chakra red?" Carra says bewildered. Soraki stepped back in shock._

" _Y..You can see them?" Soraki stutters, tears still falling. She looked down sadly._

" _They are people whose chakra were poisoned, they were left in the temple to die."_

 _Something drew Carra's attention out of the corner of her eye. Carra looked down at the field not far below them, the lightning making it visible only for a moment before darkness reclaimed it. Suddenly, in the center of it, a miniature white light grew out of the blackness of the fields. Carra stepped forward and gently placed Fyra into the arms of her friend, then continued slowly forward. Soraki looked at her in surprise and turned her head toward the direction of her friend's gaze. Her mouth opened in shock. The light had taken on a form, a form of a woman… a woman in the uniform of an anbu black ops agent._

 _Without warning, Carra sprinted down the mountain path towards the field and the woman made of light. She ran faster than a kunai …. Soraki shouted after her, but the words were drowned out by the thunder. But even if the thunder hadn't drowned them out, Carra still wouldn't have heard them. The beating of her frightened heart was too loud, pulsing throughout every cell in her body. Her lungs panted as she ran down the dark and rocky path, the rain soaking her to the bone. As she approached the outskirts of the field, the glowing woman turned her head towards her and then floated away in the opposite direction._

" _Wait!" Carra screamed after her. But the woman did not turn around. Carra continued running, focusing on nothing but the luminescent figure in front of her. She ran and ran, the storm still going strong. Even when she stumbled, she continued to run after the woman. The rocky terrain slowly turned to dirt and the figure entered a cave within the mountain side, a cave that was not visible to anyone from a distance. Two small torches lit the entrance, the soaking rain and fierce winds not even making them stir. She didn't stop to ponder the strangeness of that though, nor the mystery of how she had never noticed the cave before now, she just ran straight in after the glowing figure._

 _The cave was lit by many of the exact same torches as the entrance and was quite small. It is almost a perfect jagged circle, except it led to a tiny staircase carved into the mountain. The woman's light disappeared up the stairs just as Carra entered the cave's room. Carra, despite being exhausted, charged up the stairs, determined. The jagged rock staircase went on and on, spiraling up higher and higher into the mountain._ _ **It looks exactly like her,**_ _Carra thought hopefully as she climbed stair after stair, her legs going numb._ _ **Is she alive? Maybe Soraki made a mistake, I mean, it's possible, right?**_ _But when has Soraki ever made a mistake?…_ _. "Shut up!" a voice whispered. Carra screamed, her eyes shut and hands covering her ears. The sound of her scream echoed back at her. She opened her eyes in disbelief, and realized that she had reached the top of the giant winding stone staircase. Before her stood a room much similar than the one a hundred feet below her, but bigger, and with only one torch on the wall across from her. This torch looked different, however, It was huge compared to the others and had a strange glowing symbol embedded on it._

 _Carra paid no attention to the décor of the cave. How could she? The woman made of light was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! The woman was in the center of the room, looking at the torch. She didn't seem to notice that Carra had arrived. Carra took the chance and reached out and grabbed the woman's glowing arm. It was solid. The lady turned her head and looked at her with the same eyes that had made that promise not a month ago._ _ **Kenny…**_ _tears formed in Carra's already wet eyes. Carra opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word she was engulfed in a wave of darkness._

" _You think you can win? Your childish dreams are so amusing…" a voice like a snake jeered into the darkness. A flash. Kenny, wearing her mouse anbu mask, standing in front of another figure. Another flash. The man behind her, an anbu, one with spiky white hair, a katana on his back, and a cat mask. Another flash. Quick as lightning, Kenny's back jolted back as if electrocuted, and she fell, face first into the dirt. Carra screamed and reached for her sister but no sound came out, it was like moving in slow motion. Flash. The cat masked man just stood there, the cat, remaining emotionless, and calm. "We both know whose fault THAT was… Copy ninja of the leaf…you are merciless aren't you..." the snake voice faded out._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A girl's heartbroken scream joined the roar of the storm. Unnoticed by anyone, the symbol that had glowed inside that cave now glowed upon her wet skin._

 **Silverleaf: …**

 **Skyfighter: A moment of silence please for Kettlecorn's ghost**

 **Silverleaf: And her last memory… the memory of her death**

 **Silverleaf: There is no way to make this chapter funny**

 **Skyfighter: No, there is.**

 **Skyfighter: Carra is now a Disney princess. The last requirement, a tragic backstory, has now been fulfilled.**

 **Silverleaf: That doesn't make her a princess, much less a Disney one…**

 **Skyfighter: Shhhh. Respect the crown.**

 **Silverleaf: well on that note, the next chapters are gonna get a bit crazy, but they should settle down, sooner or later. At least, I hope so...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respectable owners.**_

Chapter 7

 _Kakashi_

I panted. My sharingan eye throbbing with pain. I ignored it and surveyed the battle field.

Sakura was passed out with minor injuries, Kennalie was battling the rain shinobi Nadlo a little ways away, trying to hold him off. At the moment she was handling it fine, but she was probably getting tired. Then again, she _is_ still as sharp as she was around ten years ago when she was 22.

 _I'm kind of jealous…_

But never mind that.

We had been battling these guys for almost fifteen minutes now. I had sent Naruto (after throwing a fit) to the village to get reinforcements, they should be here any second. Sasuke was trying to occupy the card-throwing clown Gerrit, but was getting beat.

I looked over at him, and felt a rush of fear. The card-thrower had a giant sword that looked like a thinner version of a ten of spades, and it hovered over his head, about to slice down on Sasuke.

I lunge forward and stepped in front of Sasuke, who was struggling up from the ground. Grabbing a kunai, I blocked the blow, but just barely. I grunted, _the amount of chakra on this sword is formidable, not to mention the crazy strength of the wielder._ I knew that my kunai wouldn't hold out much longer, so I let go of the kunai with my left hand and activated my chidori. I winced at the effort, _darn, I'm at my limit. Let's make this last one count_. I thrust my hand skyward, slicing the card sword in two. I sighed in relief at the satisfying _riiippp_ sound that it made, but I couldn't let my guard down.

"Nooooo! What have you done! My baby!" the clown wailed, falling to his knees, his head lowered in mourning. Then he smiled, a smile so creepy and so evil it gave me shudders. He looked up at me, his eyes had gone completely crazy.

"Just kidding! Got you didn't I?" he cackled. He held a card in between two fingers, the red side facing me. _Great, what does that psycho have up his sleeve now?_

He flipped it over, it was a queen. The queen of hearts. _Darn it! Considering how powerful a ten was, that card must be…_

"Sasuke, go check on those reinforcements! Find out what's taking them so long!" I ordered him. He nodded and took off into the trees.

"I can answer that! Ooh ooh pick me! Sennnseiii!..." the clown warbled. I glared at him.

I didn't expect him to elaborate, but I took the chance anyway.

"Ok. Talk." I demand.

He twirled around, his cape billowing. Then he dropped to one knee and dramatically extended his hand to the sky as if he were a knight asking for the sky's hand in marriage. "The noble king, and my very own ace, have courageously entered into battle… With those pesky ninjas that were coming to bother us and interfere with our mission. And we can't have _that_ now can we?" he said dramatically, like an actor performing on a stage.

 _Is this guy serious…? He's a complete loon…_

Suddenly, I realized something. _Oh_ _no! Seriously? He sent the king? No more than that, the ace? There is no way that reinforcements will get here in time, if they even get here at all!_ I pulled out a paper bomb and added it to my kunai. _Darn it…_

 _Kennalie_

 _Kenny, let me take_ _ **me**_ _back…_ I heard Carra say sullenly.

 _What's wrong? Why the sudden Miss Gloomy? I asked back._

 _Oh you know, nothing a good little battle won't fix… oh wait…_ she said sarcastically. I smiled.

 _Oh so THAT'S what's up… sorry, but I can't have you flipping out on a friend of mine._

 _Kenny! He KILLED you!_

 _Did he? I can't remember…_ I said slyly.

 _Ugh, I swear, sometimes you are so… Fine, fine! I won't go ballistic. Just let me pound the clown, please? Just let me pound him. Besides, you aren't used to fighting as me._

 _But won't you be tired? I know I am…_ I asked, concerned. I was taking a short break, leaning against the tree stump. The blonde haired jonin named Amarante had FINALLY finished his jutsu preparation and had decided to help defeat Nadlo. How nice of him.

 _Yes well, it's not MY chakra you are using… so get back in here before you die for good!_ Carra nagged

 _I'm actually ok with that._

 _Kenny! You ungrateful little siss…_

 _That's BIG sis to you…_ I gave a small smile, leaning my head against the tree trunk.

 _Fine… but any funny business and I'm coming right back out again._

 _Fine…ok. Carra conceded._

" _Good luck…"_ I whispered softly, then retreated back inside Carra's heart.

 _Kakashi_

"Darn it…" I panted, my chakra almost completely depleted. This queen of hearts was a formidable opponent. Unlike the ten of spades, the queen did not turn into a sword. Nope, it turned into a person. If you can call it that.

Sasuke was hopefully at the leaf village. Hopefully. I have no idea how Kennalie is doing against Nadlo. _Oh yeah, what happened to that grass shinobi? Oh well, can't worry about him right now,_ I thought as I narrowly dodged an onslaught of diamond shuriken, one of them grazing my shoulder. I winced as it cut into my skin. I knelt and surveyed the wound. It wasn't deep. But it hurt, a lot! A normal shuriken shouldn't hurt this much. Is there some kind of poison? There doesn't seem to be a poison… then again, not all poisons are visible.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent! Sennnnnseiiii!" the joker cackled maniacally.

"Huh?" I said as I looked up. The pain left me disoriented. A shadow of a leaping figure with a javelin blocked out the sun above me. I rose to my feet, preparing to dodge out of the way when another figure flew in from the right and crashed into the joker's queen, pushing her from the sky into the ground. A huge dirt cloud rose up from the impact, spreading over a couple of meters in every direction. I heard a _Pop!_ And assumed that it was the sound of the queen disappearing. I squinted trough the dirt to see a silhouette of a girl. A breeze flew in from the left, pushing the dust cloud away. My eyes widened.

The girl had long, straight silver hair that was flowing in the breeze. Something caught my eye. Her ears were…. Pointy? She wore the same clothes as Tekina and Kennalie. Just who was this kid?

She turned her head towards me. I got a sudden chill. _That eye…_ her cold eyes were a lightning blue with what looked like a miniature sun in one of them and the other was a cold forest green. _The same green eyes of the rogue ninja._ Is that blue eye a form of kekkei genkai?

"Man, if you are THAT pathetic, killing you isn't worth my time and energy" she spat coldy. I gave her a dirty look in response.

"Take a hike, and take the girl with you. I'll kill you some other time." She promised.

"Normally I'd have no problem with that, but technically I'm still on mission. I can't leave you alone, you could run off" I stated coldy.

She snorted.

"Off course I could "run off". And there isn't any way you could stop me. But I am sick of walking, so I want to get some rest. Besides, the leaf village seems as good a spot as any. You know, after spending a week locked up. "

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You seem quite familiar with the procedure…" I started questioningly.

She just shrugged.

She turned back towards the clown, who was cowering in fear. She reached into her bag and pulled out a kunai, and stalked calmly, threateningly towards him. He trembled, and I couldn't blame him. If that had been _me_ … well I am glad it's not.

Well, it's not me yet.

Rising to his feet, the clown went on the defensive, pulling out his own kunai ready to block… then he turned tail and ran, arms waving and screaming like a child that had seen a snake.

"She killed the queen! She killed the queen!" he screamed, running through the forest.

"Get back here!" tekina/kennalie/rogue ninja yelled.

Wasn't her name something like… carrot?

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted, running after him.

"Hey wait!" I called to her.

"Take Sakura back to the leaf, and bring that grass ninja creep with you." She yelled disappearing into the forest.

 **Skyfighter: Yessssss Kakashi, come to the dark side!**

 **Silverleaf: What are you going on about?**

 **Skyfighter: Carrot.**

 **Silverleaf: oh no…**

 **Skyfighter: Oh it happened, the Kakashi you once knew is long gone, with that vegetable comment he has joined the ranks of the league of snackitude. Mwahahahahaha!**

 **Silverleaf: Save the dreams for sleeping.**

 **Skyfighter: Wait you mean this is reality?**

 **Silverleaf: …um…**

 **Silverleaf: Darn, I guess Skyfighter gets that point. Don't forget to share this story with friends and review!**

 **Ok so for those who are confused by what happened in this chapter, I'm going to explain without spoiling anything important.**

 **Gerritt: his power is to turn playing cards into weapons. The number on the card is how powerful it is and the type of card is the weapon class. Ex: the 2,3,4 of spades would be shuriken and kunai, as it is not overly powerful and it is in the blade class/spade. The hearts are the puppet class, meaning they create humanoid people to fight for them. The diamond class are the explosives. The clubs are the shields.**

 **However he can only use a card once. It could take years until the cards regenerate, if they do at all.**

 **Carra originally had silver hair. But she used a transformation jutsu to make it black, to throw her purseuers off her trail. That is why in the flashback in the first chapter she had silver hair, but we described her as having long black hair in the grass academy.**

 **Don't forget to share this story with friends and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respectable owners.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respectable owners.**_

Chapter 8

 _Carra_

 _I am mad. I am really mad. That coward…_ _come back and let me punch you!_

My new power rushed through my veins. Making me faster, nimbler.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggg!" I screamed as I leapt through the trees. I was coming up behind him fast, he on the ground and I in the trees. Once I was directly above him, I jumped down and landed right on top of the joker, crushing him into the ground.

"Ow…" He moaned.

I grabbed him harshly by the shoulder and flipped him over onto his back, pressing my kunai against his throat.

"Who sent you? What do they want?" I demanded, dead serious. _Maybe today I will finally get some answers…_

He smiled up at me.

I leaned back in shock.

 _What's going on with this guy? Wasn't he just running away like a chicken a moment ago?_

"You know, you look way prettier when you're trying to kill people." He purred. I gritted my teeth and punched him in the face. Repeatedly.

"What are you playing at?" I growled. His face now all bruised and puffy. He turns his head to the side and spits. Two white things shoot out. Teeth. Ew.

"Well? Are you gonna talk? Or are you gonna die?" I threatened. He turned his head back towards me and gave me a crazy smile before passing out.

"Oh no you don't! Wake up!" I raised my hand to slap him, when I heard a voice in the trees above me.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I've heard clowns can cast curses," a mischievous voice called out above me.

I turned around and looked up towards the sound. Sitting on a branch high in the tree was a girl around my age with emerald green eyes, the rest of her face was covered by a ninja mask similar to the one that Kakashi guy wore. Her long blond hair came down to her waist. Her white kunoichi dress had blue trim and the top of the sleeve below her shoulders was red, over top of the red was a white cross. Suddenly I had a flash of recognition.

"Soraki?" I called. Barely daring to hope.

"Hi Carra, it's been a while." Soraki greeted smiling, at least I think she was smiling. I really hate those masks.

"Pfft, a while? The last time I saw you was… you know what I can't even remember. What was it, six, seven years ago?" I said, dusting myself off and walking towards her tree, leaving the now unconscious joker to lay there. Soraki hopped down from the tree, landing beside me. A wall of fire shot up from the ground but, before it reached her, she flicked me on the forehead.

"Ow, hey." I protested.

I felt a _whoosh_ stir inside of me. My seven walls jutsu's fire gate closed and disappeared, shutting away most of my bad attitude that I unleashed on the world.

 _She knows me so well… of course she'd have known about my seven gate jutsu…_

 _Ha. There is just no getting past Soraki._

You see the seven walls jutsu is a self defense/ chakra battery jutsu. The fire wall, also known as the fire gate, is the 3rd wall. It is the heart's ultimate defense. The wall of hatred. When someone's heart has been hurt many times, the person decides that they never want to feel that way again. The fire gate wraps around the user like a cloak, shielding it from outside abuse, as well as keeping the users heart locked in. When this happens, the hearts feelings are completely isolated. Meaning that love, compassion, the will to protect… they are all locked away. Leaving only the hatred of the fire gate, to pass out into the world. When the fire gate is in effect, nothing can touch the user. That is, anything that does, usually gets burned to a crisp.

"You know how much I hate it when you use the fire gate… I will never understand why it's your go-too gate." Soraki shook her head sadly.

"It's effective" was all I said.

Soraki eyed the clown on the ground in amusement.

"He is gonna have one crazy headache when he wakes up." Soraki laughed.

"Not after you patch him up, miss medic" I teased.

"Oh come on! I can't help it ok? I'm a pacifist! I don't like violence…" she protested. I laughed.

"Understandable, but how come your friends with me then?" I asked playfully.

"No idea, must be your glowing personality…" she teased back.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Wow…" a voice interrupted our reunion.

Kakashi was crouching on a branch in the tree above us. Calm, despite how beat up he looked.

"Who'd have guessed that you would actually have a friend? And _that_ girl being her," he marveled.

I glared at him.

"Shut up, I'm still going to kill you." I said bluntly, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Wait!" a voice ordered, freezing me in my tracks.

"Hold on, back up, don't move an inch." Soraki interrupted, stepping between us.

She had one of her hands facing both of us as if to break up a fight. She turned her head to me and pointed at my face.

"Do you mean to tell me that you seriously don't know?" she asked baffled. I just look at her, confused

"Don't know what?" I demanded.

"Hey I hate to interrupt, but um… Carra was it? Yea anyway, what happened to the clown?" Kakashi broke in. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding right? He's right …over… there…" I said pointing to where I had left him, but he wasn't there.

"Darn it!" I said running over to the patch of dirt where he had been unconscious. I checked the dirt, there were tiny carves in the ground, forming a line off into the forest.

"He's been dragged off. But I don't get it, I didn't even feel a presence..." I mumbled.

"According to Amarante's report, the joker's partner, Nadlo, was able to shift into different living things. Which hides his presence."

Kakashi said hopping down from the tree.

"But still…" he continued, as he joined me at the tracks.

"What would be big enough to drag away a body, but not have a presence?" he wondered out loud. I had a sudden flash back. The forest, Kartivoff, the kunai and shuriken. I sigh and lower my head.

"The trees." I whispered dejectedly.

"Hm?" Kakashi turned to me, confused. "Come again?" he said.

I turned around and faced Soraki, avoiding the jonin beside me.

"He used the trees." I said certainly.

"Normal trees are alive, however they don't have a heart, soul or chakra which would give them a presence. All he'd have to do is an animation jutsu combined with his specialty and bam! The ultimate undetectable slip away jutsu." I explained.

"Man…" Kakashi sighed "I'd have NEVER guessed that."

"That's my Carra!" Soraki cheered. I sighed disappointedly, my hand rubbing my forehead in shame.

"Yea…the Carra that let them escape" I said sullenly.

"Don't worry about it, we'll send out a search squad as soon as we get to the village." Kakashi promised, getting up. I frowned at him, suddenly remembering those three Genin we had previously encountered. I felt my concern rising, and then fear. _What if something had happened to them?_

"Kakashi, what about those three Genin? The ones with us before? Are they safe in the village?" I asked taking a step towards him, my voice full of concern and worry. He looked at me in downright shock.

"Did you just call me by my name?" he asked eyes wide with surprise. I gritted my teeth.

"Now is not the time to be concerned with that! Are those kids ok?!" I yelled. He jumped back in shock for just a second before making the "calm down" gesture.

"Don't worry, they are all fine, Naruto didn't get a scratch on him." he reassured. "Not that he is happy about that…" Kakashi laughed nervously.

I sighed in relief, and started walking towards the direction of the path that we were taking to the leaf village.

My vision started going blurry, all of the trees around me twirling together. I felt myself sway from side to side even as I continued walking forward. I was faintly aware of voices, but I couldn't make them out. My vision started going black and my legs weakened from under me. The last thing I saw was the dirt on the forest floor before everything went black.

" _Oh no you don't." I said. The fear was ebbing away and instead clear determination was replaced, flowing through my body. Searching my body for any kind of chakra, I pulled it all up and placed it in my hands. "jai-ne-kami-eh-soso-di-waker-emi-valah…" I chanted strongly, letting my hands form the different hand signs needed for this jutsu. However, near the end of completion, faster than the lightning outside, a hand slammed my hands away and knocked me down. Sprawled on my side, on the dusty stone floor, I lifted my upper body enough to stare at Katsa in shock. He was now kneeling on one leg not a foot away from me, and he had an angry look. "You are the idiot." He spat, wincing. He crumbled, his right hand keeping him up and his left clutching a wound in his side. "Katsa" I gasped, lunging to catch him. Using me as support, he lifted himself up so that we were face to face. His cyan eyes staring deep into mine, still angry, but less so. "What were you thinking?_

 **Silverleaf: Yay Katsa is back!**

 **Skyfighter: Paassttaaaaaa!**

 **Silverleaf: Katsa!**

 **Skyfighter: Rasta?**

 **Silverleaf: KATSA!**

 **Skyfighter: Katsa!**

 **Silverleaf: no! For the last time it's!... wait…**

 **Skyfighter: LOL!**

 **Silverleaf: Anywho, keep reviewing awesome people!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respective owners.**_

Chapter 9

I opened my eyes.

Then closed them again. The white ceiling above me seeming too bright to look at after hours of darkness.

My body ached like it was made of bruises instead of flesh. I tried to move, then stopped when the pain like a thousand hammers hitting me at once made me wince.

 _That's strange, I don't remember getting this banged up in my fight._ I thought to myself.

I replayed the previous battle in my head. Then I remembered that my sister had fought as me for most of that battle.

 _Dang it Kenny…_ I thought angrily as another wave of pain washed over me. Through the pain I felt a cool, hard surface surrounding my wrists.

Handcuffs...

I sighed. Then winced when breathing made a piercing pain in my abdomen. So I just lay there for a couple of minutes. After the pain dulled down to a throb, I tested my neck to see if it would start hurting as well.

It didn't.

So I decided to look around the room laying down. It was nighttime, the moonlight through the huge windows was the only source of light in the room. The white ceiling above me. A metal door on the wall to my left. A white curtain folded on my right. The cement floor. The cot with white sheets that I currently lay in. There was no doubt about it…

 _I'm in a hospital._ I thought, having a hard time believing it. _Why would the Leaf put me in a hospital? Why would they… Help me? This village must be run by idiots…_ I gave a resigned sigh, making me wince again.

 _Well, no use staying put where they can monitor me. I think it's time for a little escape._

I closed my eyes and focused on my chakra inside of me. I felt the sixth and seventh of my seven walls still going strong, even though it would seem that Kenny had completely depleted four of my chakra walls in her fight. Of course, Soraki had completely demolished my defense wall.

Thankfully the light gate was still intact.

"Sixth wall. Gate Open!" I whispered, my voice loud in the silent room.

Immediately the dimly lit room exploded with light. A light like a thousand suns begun swirling and dancing around the room, before returning to hover over my cot… The blinding light sent warm shivers into me, and I could feel every wound in my body being mended together. I closed my eyes and let warmth and peace engulf me.

 _Click_

My eyes shot open.

I leaped up out of my cot, grabbed the white curtain from beside my bed and hid in a corner just as a white smoke begun to shoot out of the walls. I didn't even need to smell it to know that it was paralysis gas. _Guess this village isn't run by fools after all…_

Crouched in the corner, I held the curtain over my mouth and glared out at the room. The smoke was making my vision blurry, but I could hear the sound of armored units running in the hallway towards my door.

I narrowed my eyes.

The door slammed open, and soldiers wearing gas masks poured in. Many bore flashlights and they searched the room. They surrounded the lone cot. The pillow was ruffled, the sheets messy, but it was empty.

"Sir, she's gone!" one of them reported, his voice muffled by the gas mask.

"Impossible! She must be here somewhere! Keep looking!" another one ordered

The men searched everywhere, under the cot, in the corner, out the window. They found nothing.

"Dang it!" the leader cursed.

"Sir! The bed is still warm, she hasn't been gone long" one reported. "However, with the paralysis gas, we can't trace her scent" another protested.

"You!" He pointed at one of the men guarding the door.

"Go report to Lady Fifth. We must alert the Anbu black ops that the criminal is loose. We can't let her escape the village!" he ordered.

The troop gave a "Yessir" and took off down the hall.

No one noticed the shadow that had attached itself to the departing soldier.

Lady Tsunade was swamped with work. The nations kept complaining about things that weren't even her doing and past debts just kept coming and coming. Not to mention there was a criminal in the hospital that was unpredictable. And she still neede to hear Kakashi's report… darn that Kakashi, he is always late. She scowled.

Then as quick as lightning she flipped her desk upside down, scattering the mountains of paperwork onto the ground. Tsunade heard a shriek from Shizune and glared over at her.

"What?" she demanded.

Shizune was flinching with a strangled look on her face. "W-why d-did you do that m-milady?" she shuddered. Tsunade sighed angrily and sat back down in her chair.

"Shizune! Get me something to drink. Sake would be good." Tsunade ordered.

"But I thought you were trying to stop drinking milady…" she stopped short when she saw Tsunade's expression.

"Yes, all right, ok…" she stuttered and ran out of the room with Tonton in her arms.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

Then she rose and flipped the desk back up the way it was.

No sooner had she placed the desk then she heard a sudden _oof,_ like the sound of a person falling to the ground.

Something didn't feel right…

"Who's there?" Tsunade yelled.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then, on the floor of the open doorway a shadow came slithering in. At first Tsunade suspected it to be Shikaku. But no, the chakra felt different…

The shadow stopped in front of the mess of papers on the ground and formed the shape of a kneeling person. The shadows leaked away to reveal a girl, kneeling on one leg.

It was a girl with long silver hair.

She looked up at Tsunade and blinked.

"Ummm… hi"

 **Silverleaf: Carra does good English…**

 **Skyfighter: she HAD to run into the hokage when she's grumpy. This won't end well.**

 **Silverleaf: says who?**

 **Skyfighter: says the upside-down desk.**

 **Silverleaf: have a little faith would ya?**

 **Skyfighter: COFFEE TABLE FLIP!...**

 **Silverleaf: I don't think Tsunade drinks coffee, just tea and sake.**

 **Skyfighter: … sake table flip?**

 **Silverleaf: sure, why not.**

 **Skyfighter: yay!**

 **Silverleaf: you guys probably already know what I'm gonna say so JUST DO IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respective owners.**_

Chapter 10

I materialized just behind the border of the paper apocalypse. I lifted my head up and stared at the supposed hokage in front of me. Her blonde hair in two side tails on her shoulders, and a blue diamond on her forehead. She wore a green coat over her v-neck shirt.

I was not too sure what to do… I wanted to kneel respectively, but also yell at her. I wanted to make a good impression but also tick her off… I hadn't planned ahead this far. So I decided to go with my favorite icebreaker of all time…

"ummm…hi" I said.

She looked down at me disapprovingly. She slaps her hand down hard on her desk, making me flinch. She leaned over menacingly.

"You must have a lot of guts to think that you can just show up in my office without permission." She threatened.

"Well I woke up early and didn't know what to do, I was going to ask you if you wanted help with any paperwork" I lied sarcastically.

"You were supposed to be interrogated come morning. What happened to the pursuit squad?" she demanded

"I shook 'em off, but they probably know I'm here. You tend to have quite a few good sensory type ninja guarding the entrance to the hokage's residence." I said casually. The blonde haired woman glared at me.

"Ok drop the act, what did you really want?" she demanded

I rose and looked at her.

"I just want to talk." I said sincerely. "And I'm guessing you do too, otherwise you would've either knocked me out or called security already." I reasoned.

Her eyes narrowed, she sat down at her desk.

"All right… let's talk." She agreed.

I sighed in relief and gave a little bow.

"So do you want to ask first or can I?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows at me, like she hadn't expected me to give her a choice.

"You can start." She answered

"Ok, why is the hidden rain village after me? And while I am at it, why are YOU after me? I highly doubt that you were serious about recruiting me." I asked.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I see, so Kakashi told you about that…" she said. "Well never mind.

As to why the rain village is after you we don't know exactly. We were hoping to ask you that question. We suspected that it was because…"

"LADY HOKAGE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" A voice interrupted her as at least 5 hidden leaf jonin ran in and stood in front of her as a shield against me. I looked around in alarm, realizing I was totally surrounded. Everything went still and the jonin stood their ground, all glaring at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" the hokage yelled at them, she was now standing. They flinched at the sudden explosion.

"b-but lady hokage, this is the criminal that Kakashi captured. She is a threat to…"

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK! YOU DON'T THINK THAT I COULD PROBABLY PROTECT MYSELF FROM ONE LITTLE GIRL?" she yelled at them.

I grimaced. _Little girl? I'm sorry, who totally just out-smarted at least 20 shinobi in an enclosed room and got into their hokage's quarters? That would be me._

"b-but lady fifth…" one of them protested

"Go back to bed, all of you." She ordered as she sat back down. They all started mumbling.

"At least let us stand guard!" one of them pleaded.

The hokage sighed.

"Fine, create a night shift amongst yourselves. Just make sure that there are no more interruptions!" she dismissed them.

Lady tsunade collapsed into her chair with an annoyed sigh. She frowned and looked at me suspiciously.

"Now, where were we…?"

Soraki gave a relieved sigh from the rafters of the hallway in the hokage's building as she watched the leaf ninjas walk out of tsunade's office.

She loosened her grip on the kunai she had been clutching tightly in her hand.

She didn't like fighting much, but if a battle had broken out and Carra needed help… well let's just say that nothing would've stopped her from doing everything she could to help her friend. Nothing.

Luckily it hadn't come to that.

And as hard as it is for her to admit, Soraki was pleasantly surprised that her friend had managed to escape so effectively. Soraki had been planning to help her give the guards a slip but Carra had beat her to it.

She shouldn't have been so surprised, given that she had witnessed a bit of her friends power in the recent skirmish outside the village. But… well it hadn't occurred to her that her friend had had practice in evading capture. Soraki was good at not being caught because she had learned how at a very young age, since her days at the temple.

But Carra had never needed to run away. She had always had Kenny and tadake to look after her. And even after that day…

The foster family in the village hidden in the rain that she had brought Carra to had been such kind people. Is it possible that something had happened?

Soraki gave a small, sad smile.

 _It would seem that, she didn't know a lot about her friend's life._

Soraki hung upside down by her knees and looked into the hokage's office. Tsunade looked like she was just about ready to kill someone.

 _Or of her friends diplomatic skills for that matter_.

Soraki swung back upright and jumped down to the carpeted hallway floor and walked into the hokage's office.

"We were hoping YOU would be able to tell us what happened in the village hidden in the rain." Lady tsunade continued. Her expression darkened.

"The village leader refuses to share any details except the warrant for you arrest, your rank as a shinobi and your chakra type. So why they are after you specifically is a mystery to us."

"That's quite a few details…" I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" lady tsunade shouted

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

"Heeyyyyyy! Everybody, let's just calm down k?" a sheepishly goofy voice called from behind me. I turned around in confusion, I recognized that voice!

Soraki walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder smiling.

"Nice job getting outta there!" she complimented me. She turned her head upwards and made a "yes!" kind of action with her clenched fist. I gave her a side glance.

"It seems my training has paid off!" she stated proudly.

"Hold on! You never…" I protested. Soraki cut me off by patting my head.

"Your mentor is so proud of you! Yes she is, yes she is…" she baby talked me, the patting on my head had been turned into a choke hold and fist rub on the top of my head. I squirmed and protested "hey! GET OFF ME!" but couldn't get out.

"YOU!" lady tsunade bellowed.

Soraki and I both flinch at the same time.

"ehehehehe… yea, this was a bad idea." Soraki said smiling sheepishly. "Bye!" she piped as she teleported out of the office with a _poof!_

 _Well that was weird… is Soraki in some kind of trouble with the hokage or something?_

"You come back here!" lady tsunade and I yelled in unison, running out of the room.

"Guards! Code Sierra! Do NOT let her escape!" the hokage yelled to the confused jonin lounging against the wall by the door of the hokage's building.

"Catch who?" kakashi asked appearing out of the shadows of the building.

Lady tsunade whirled to him, eyes blazing.

"SORAKI KAZUE!"

 **Skyfighter: how did she know her name I wonder…**

 **Silverleaf: how would she** _ **not**_ **know her name? It's Soraki! She's just as bad as Naruto!**

 **Skyfighter: yeah but unlike Naruto she doesn't run around screaming her name and painting it all over everything.**

 **Silverleaf: yeah fine.**

 **Silverleaf: Keep reviewing awesome people!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respective owners.**_

Chapter 11

"Do NOT let her escape!" lady Tsunade's shout carried throughout the hidden leaf village all the way to the top of the great stone faces where a single figure sat perched on the fourth Hokage's head.

Soraki sighed from her spot on top of Minato Namikaze's stone head. Of all her hiding places in the leaf this was by far her favorite, for some reason she always felt safe here. Maybe because she knew the fourth hokage personally, not while he was alive mind you but his and Kushina Uzumaki's ghosts spent a lot of time hanging around their son.

And thanks to her kekkei genkai, Soraki can see and talk to their spirits. Kushina can be very scary sometimes… In the distance Soraki could hear Carra's voice, amidst the search party's clamour as they search the village.

 _Well it looks like my plan worked… the leaf shinobi have completely forgotten that they were supposed to be interrogating Carra._ Soraki thought relieved.

She leaned back and looked up at the billions of stars above her. _Well this is familiar…_ she thought, thinking back to that night. Back to the night when the temple guards had found out that she had escaped and sent out search parties. The same night that kennalie died…

 _I ran down the mountain in the pitch black night, the pouring rain and fierce wind making the descent slippery and dangerous. The branches grabbed at the oversized kimono that was the only piece of clothing I owned. Suddenly the silent temple on the hill above me erupted with light and frantic noise. 'darn' I thought 'they found out'._

 _People were shouting and hurrying to activate the emergency sealing barriers but it was already too late, the one they wanted to keep in had already gone past the borders of the seal and was dashing down the mountain._

 _I silently cursed myself for leaving in such an obvious way but I couldn't afford to waste time neatly breaking and rebuilding the sealing jutsu that they used to keep me locked inside the temple, even if it meant revealing that I could escape. A sharp jolt of pain ripped through my heart and then Kennalie's chakra which had been growing weaker disappeared suddenly. I came to a sudden stop halfway to Carra's house and stood shaking, clutching a tree for support, Tears falling from my eyes. "I have to tell Carra…" I mumbled dazed and continued down the steep mountain. A cry suddenly escaped my lips as I tripped and began tumbling down the hill, crashing into rocks and trees until I came to a stop in front of the small worn down shack that my friends called home. I struggled to my feet wincing at the pain in my ankle, it seemed to be broken but healing it would have to wait. I limped over to the door and placed my hand on the door, preparing to push it open but I stopped when I heard a faint voice from within singing. The tears started falling harder, I recognized that song, it was one that had been passed down in my clan for hundreds of years and although the words to most were unintelligible I understood them._

 _No one has heard, the sound of the wind_

 _As it glides unopposed to the ends of the sky_

 _But as far as it seems, it still draws close_

 _To those who seek its spirit the most_

 _Call out to this wind with a word meant for me_

 _And the wind will carry it to the depths of the sea_

 _For the strength of your love is the strength of a wish_

 _And I'll return wrapped in the deep oceans mist_

 _Soraki stood shaking outside the rickety shack. 'That's the lullaby I taught her' she thought sadly, the weight of what she was about to tell her friend crushing her heart. For a moment she hesitated, her hand hovering above the door handle, and contemplated going back and letting Carra find out from someone else that her sister had died but, if Soraki acted so cowardly, that would be a betrayal of Carra's trust. 'no.' Soraki thought 'it's best that I tell her now. Otherwise she will only find out when the temple guards come to take them away. And besides, it's probably my fault this happened, maybe the temple leader is right, I'm nothing but a demon who brings curses to anyone she touches.' Soraki thought, as the wind rose in a violent gust and slammed the door open._

 _Soraki knelt beside Carra, watching the steady rise and fall of her breathing. She sighed in relief, Carra's fever had finally broken after being unconscious for 2 days._

 _After carra had run out of the shack leaving Fyra behind, Soraki had followed her and her Kennalie's ghost down the mountain trying to stop Carra, but had gotten turned around in the storm and had lost them. Stumbling blindly in the wind and rain, with Fyra held tightly in her arms, she followed the faint trail of Carra's chakra lingering in the ground till she came too a cave in the side of the mountain._

 _A long flash of lightning illuminated two torches beside the entrance but they were cold and dark as if they had not been lit for hundreds of years, stepping gingerly over the un-even entrance to the cave Soraki kept going, relying completely on the pale blue trail before her as the darkness condensed and all sound of the gale outside faded into oppressing silence. In her arms Fyra began to stir, her small cries echoing violently in the silence and suddenly the darkness began to wane. In the dim greyness Soraki could faintly make out the edges of the circular cavern that she had entered, following the fading trail, her footsteps resounded off the cold, rough stone floor and came to a hole in the wall across the room from where she had come in. The hole showed stairs illuminated by a faint yellow light coming from somewhere above, sending her senses ahead of her she searched for any sign of Carra or danger ahead, but the cavern remained lifeless and silent._

 _Clinging to the ever disappearing trail of Carra's chakra, Soraki hurried up the stairs, the worn stairs seemed to wrap around themselves again and again as they climbed higher into the mountain. Twice Soraki had to jump over steps that concealed traps and pick her way across a ledge that spanned a gap where the ceiling of the floor below had collapsed leaving a hole that showed the flight of stairs beneath. Soraki picked up her pace, trying desperately to keep the chakra trail in sight, but too much time had passed and her eyes were beginning to tire, just as she arrived at the end of the stairs she fell to her knees and the trail disappeared completely. Exhausted, she looked around the room, it was smaller than the one at the bottom of the stairs, only instead of another door, and at the end of the room was a single large torch burning with bright yellow flames but producing no smoke. Fyra sneezed and started to whimper, and for the first time that night Soraki became aware the both her and the toddler were soaked and Fyra was so small that she was shivering, wrapped in her damp blanket. She was desperate to find Carra but Soraki understood that if they did not dry off and warm up soon that Fyra would get sick, and until she recovered some of her own chakra, Soraki would be unable to continue the search or make it back through the darkness of the cave._

 _Sliding over to the fire, Soraki unraveled the wet blanket from around Fyra and set it to dry, luckily the blanket had kept most of the water off so the clothes underneath were only slightly damp and would dry fast, her own clothes were a different matter. Soraki took the opportunity to check her own condition and what confronted her was a tattered mess of white cloth, stained with mud from her many falls and blood from her arms and legs that had numerous cuts and scratches across them, her long blond hair was tangled by the fierce wind and stiff with mud and assorted foliage. Moving closer to the fire, Soraki wrung out the hem of her tattered kimono and closed her eyes "Carra… where are you?"_

 **Silverleaf: T-T**

 **Skyfighter: well we know she's not dead, she's just… missing?**

 **Silverleaf: Attention gold leader, we have a child MIA, I repeat MIA.**

 **Skyfighter: Copy red leader, get the jedi.**

 **Silverleaf: Sir I'm afraid he's on vacation.**

 **Skyfighter: Oh right, something about a mosh pit on Degobah…**

 **Silverleaf: that's a marsh pit actually…**

 **Silverleaf: heyo readers! Sorry about the suuuuuper late update on the chapters (eheh pls don't kill me…) BUT! To make it up to you I'll post three new chapters! So please put down the spear. Thanks peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respective owners.**_

Chapter 12

"Soraki!" I called out angrily, the sound barely audible among all the commotion. I hopped from building to building, doing flips whenever I became air-born.

 _Darn it. Where did she run off to? What was she thinking pulling a stunt like that?_

I thought while trying to shake off the leaf shinobi that has been pursuing me for the last 10 minutes.

"Captain! We've found her!" a shinobi reported to the Jonin tailing me. I hung back slightly to eavesdrop.

"What? Where?" the pursuer asked

"She's atop lord fourth's head, on the great stone faces" he answered.

Quick as a cockroach, I ducked into an ally-way. I heard a "hey!" as the Jonin noticed my attempt to lose him. I bobbed and weaved in and out of all the metal pipes that had made my obstacle course. It was a difficult, but I wasn't having nearly as much trouble as my pursuer. He kept tripping over them and cursing.

I gave a loud laugh as I looked back at him trying to squeeze through a gap that I had barely been able to fit through. I had to transform into a squirrel just to get through that gap.

The obstacle course ends and the way opens into the street. I hang back just long enough to send a teasing smile towards the leaf ninja.

He gritted his teeth and made the transformation hand sign.

 _Uh oh._

I turned away from him and bolted down the road, heading for the giant cliff above the leaf village. The village was in chaos. I saw citizens running out of their homes trying to find out what the heck is going on.

 _It'd probably be best if I stick to the shadows. They would recognize me as a stanger in the village and might convince the leaf shinobi that_ _ **I**_ _am the one that needs to be caught. Then again, I don't want that goofball Soraki to be caught by the leaf, which is why I'm try to get to her first. So I guess I_ _ **am**_ _the one who needs to be locked up._

I slipped into a gap between two concrete buildings from the busy road and immediately dashed up the wall simultaneously activating my invisibility jutsu. When I reached the roof, I didn't even stop for a break. I ran full speed, jumping from roof to roof towards the great stone faces.

 _Let's see, which head was it? The fourth hokage's? I have no idea what he looks like. I hope that his head is the fourth to the right, which would make sense. But what if it's the fourth to the left? That would be weird, but completely possible. Agh, I don't have time to check both!_

"Stay together! This girl is an escape artist who burns with the passion of youth! She won't be an easy one to capture." A loud voice called out from the roof to my left. I looked over. A group of four people was running on the roofs across the street from me.

There was a leaf shinobi, wearing a jonin vest over his green bodysuit. Behind him were three kids around my age. One boy was also wearing a green body suit and had black hair, there was a girl with twin buns on her head and a boy with an arm and leg covered in bandages and had white eyes.

"Gai sensei, this ninja has caused the leaf village trouble many times before. But she has never been captured, not once" the white eyed boy states calmly.

 _Darn right she hasn't_ I thought proudly.

"Well Neji that's because…" The jonin, Gai , started to explain but I stopped listening when the boy, Neji was it? Stopped and glared at me. I stopped and stared at him, not expecting to have been spotted. Maybe it was just coincidence?

"Neji What's…" Gai stopped and looked over to where I was. I could see him squinting in my direction. The reflective shield that had helped me escape from the grass academy was shimmering around me, I was supposed to be invisible.

I saw Gai ask Neji something, but I couldn't hear what it was. I saw Neji respond but again I couldn't hear it. But while I may not have known what they were talking about, I did know that Neji knew I was here. And that meant trouble.

I took off suddenly, running faster that I had in a while. I wasn't sure why, I was just extremely scared of that white eyed kid. I felt the air grow tense. I looked back at the roof across from me.

Neji was following me, and he was gaining fast.

I gritted my teeth. But sent an extra burst of chakra towards my feet.

When I was at the small ninja academy in the hidden rain, I was the best there. No one could match my speed.

But this guy, he was keeping up no problem.

 _DARN IT!_

I looked ahead of me, even though my heart was pounding in fear. And it's a good thing I did, as I almost crashed into the cliff that I had been running towards.

Luckily I recovered from the shock of it being so close, and started running up it. My heart still pounded in fear. But I used that fear as energy, and sprinted determinedly up the huge amount of rock. The sun was rising, casting an orange-ish glow on the cliff.

I got a sudden sense of danger. Someone was behind me. I yanked out a kunai and whirled behind me, jumping into the air. I heard a bone shivering _clang_ as my kunai blocked another. Neji was trying to overpower my kunai, but I pushed back just as hard. He gave a challenging smile.

"You're pretty good, I'll give you that. But this is as far as you'll go." He said before using me as a spring board to get away from me. His push sent be flying backwards. I landed feet first on the side of the cliff, my chakra keeping me upright even as I slid backward up the cliff towards the sky.

Neji landed across from me, kunai ready in attack stance. I tightened my grip on my kunai and went on the defensive.

 _I don't have time for this. I need to lose this guy and get to Soraki._

"You might as well cancel that invisibility jutsu, it's useless against the byakugan" he said, lunging towards me.

 _Byakugan? One of the most legendary visual kekkei genkai in the shinobi world? He possesses it?_ I thought as I blocked his kunai attack. I had barely a moment to breathe when he aimed a flying kick to my head. I ducked and leaped back. Neji landed across from me again.

 _This is ridiculous, I barely have the time to think with this guy attacking me so fast._

"Why won't you fight? You're making this too easy!" he said as he lunged towards me. I braced myself as he launched a flurry of kicks and punches. He punched strangely, he did it with an open palm.

 _Ok think, what family possessed the byakugan? Wasn't it Humour? Beluga? No hyuuga! That's it. Yes, the hyuuga clan. Masters of the all-seeing byakugan and the gentle fist. The gentle fist, what did it do again?_

I wondered distractedly. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen as Neji landed a blow. I felt the chakra in the area quiver and disappear.

 _Chakra points… the gentle fist targets chakra points…_

I coughed and blood came gushing out of my mouth. Neji went in for another blow but I launched a paralysis smoke bomb before he could hit me. I leaped back and took the antidote container out of my pack and jabbed it into my leg. I winced at the pinch. I saw the kid fall back and lose his grip on the rock wall. He started to fall into the air.

 _Dang it! I don't have time for this! … But I can't just let him die.*sigh* I should've thought this through._ I thought as I released the chakra on my feet and my invisibilty jutsu. I closed my eyes and let myself fall through the air, the cool wind rushing past me.

After a couple seconds of bliss I shot my eyes open and whirled into a skydiving position. Neji was really close to hitting the ground. I blasted chakra out of my feet and shot downward like a rocket. I came up alongside him in no time, and seconds before we hit the ground I tackled him and aimed my best for a huge pile of dirt a couple meters away. We crashed hard and all I remember is extreme pain before I blacked out.

" _What were you thinking?" Katsa repeated. I stared at him, momentarily at a loss for words. Then I hardened with stubbornness and glared at him. "What was I thinking? WHAT WAS I THINKING? DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO JUST CALMLY ACCEPT YOUR DEATH WITHOUT A FIGHT?" I yelled. His eyes dropped to the ground, defeatedly and annoyed. "Man, you can be such a pain." He sighed. He fell onto my lap with a grunt of pain. "Katsa!" I gasped, catching his shoulders._

" _Why are you fighting it so hard?" he murmured into my lap. I froze, stunned by the question. "No will miss a demonized child" he continued "and I will have protected the village. It's much better than to die destroying the village. They won't hate me anymore, I will be honored as a hero, died in battle to protect them. And…." He paused, turning his head to look at my face "and I protected you too". He smiled at me, a truly happy smile. "No…" I sobbed, "No Katsa you've got it all wrong… you don't die for your friends, you live for them". He closed his eyes, "not this time…" he sighed then went still. My blood stopped cold. "Katsa?" I whispered. "Katsa, hey come on, stay with me Katsa… Katsa! KATSA!"_

 _The scream echoed throughout the village, and not even the thunder, could have concealed it. And through this scream, the demon survived, claiming a new host._

 **Silverleaf: (ToT) I am so sorry Katsa. *sob* In the end *sniff* your sacrifice was in vain… *sob* WHO WROTE THIS STORY!?**

 **Skyfighter: That would be you…**

 **Silverleaf: oh…**

 **Skyfighter: On the other hand, we met Neji! Hello Neji!**

 **Silverleaf: don't forget the rest of team gai! They were mentioned!**

 **Skyfighter: Ah yes, the rest of the mighty youthful… uh, youths!**

 **Silverleaf: Lol**

 **Silverleaf: please review awesome people!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS NORMAL CHARACTERS, places or references. References belong to their respective owners.**_

Chapter 13

I woke to the sound of birds chirping.

I opened my eyes and winced, feeling the familiarity of the situation. The white ceiling is even brighter in full sunlight.

I am in the hospital again

I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. I closed my eyes, wanting to go to sleep again.

"You won't do anyone any good if you stay in bed all day" a cool voice said from the direction of the door. I turned my head to see who it was, irritated. Neji sat there, arms crossed and head bowed. He raised his head and met my eyes. I looked away and rolled back to my original position.

"I won't do anyone any good anyway." I said glumly. "I'm a criminal remember? Or did the Hokage not tell you that."

"Hm." I heard him say indifferent.

"She did not inform me. But I did not recognize your chakra, which meant you weren't supposed to be here. That's why I pursued you." He said.

"You sure did give me a run for my money that's for sure" I stated as I sat up. I winced as my rib cage flared in pain. Neji stood up and rushed to my side.

"You shouldn't move. You are not healed yet." He said. I gave a small laugh.

"Well this is new, usually when I come to a new village I am locked up and beaten. Not once has someone tried to **help** me…" I gave a small smile before I had a coughing fit.

"Beaten?" I heard him mumble in shock amidst my coughing. My eyes started to water, everything was beginning to blur. I placed a hand over my mouth. I looked at my palm, there was blood in it. Neji whirled around and yanked the room door open.

"Medic! We need you!" I faintly heard him shout. The corners of my vision were becoming red. I can't…

Neji's pov

The girl with silver hair's condition was worsening.

 _Where is that medical ninja?_

Without warning, the girl lurched forward and collapsed. I lunged forward and caught her by the shoulders. Her breathing was laboured, her face beaded with sweat.

 _There is no way my one gentle fist strike would've done this much damage. What could've done this…_

I suddenly remembered what the medical corps had told me upon my awakening.

" _Frankly, it's a miracle that you weren't hurt more. The girl may have cushioned your fall, but if she hadn't, you could've died. Poor girl, she got the brunt of the impact. I wonder if she will ever recover…_

 _Oh no…_

"YO! I am most definitely a leaf medical ninja! Have no fear!" a ridiculous voice cheered from the doorway. I turned to look at the blonde haired ninja in the doorway. She was wearing a leaf nurse costume and wore a white surgical mask

 _Is she an idiot?_

 _Wait a moment, could she be…_

"Well hurry up! Her condition is critical!" I huffed.

 _Yes, this is definitely the escape artist…_

"Ok!" she smiled and walked over to the other side of the collapsed girl. She gently laid her onto her back and began using her medical ninjutsu.

I backed up and rolled my shoulders, they had begun to stiffen up from supporting the unconscious girl. Speaking of which…

"Tell me escape artist, do by chance know her name?" I asked calmly. The escape artist looked at me.

"So you know huh? Darn, I thought this disguise was pretty good…" she said sadly. My eyebrow twitched in irritation.

 _Who does she think she's fooling? She's just as bad as Gai sensei with disguises…_

Her eyes softened as she looked back at the girl with long silver hair, who was now resting peacefully. The escape artist gave a small laugh.

"Honestly, what did you get yourself into this time? Dummy…" she murmured.

I glanced at her suspiciously.

"It would seem you are quite familiar with her" I stated accusingly. The ninja glanced at me. Then looked back at her work, her hands still trying to heal the sleeping girl. Her chakra… instead of the usual blue of ninjutsu, hers was _gold._

"What kind of medical ninjutsu is that? And you still haven't answered my question…" I said coldly.

The escape artist stopped her healing and removed her hands.

"She should be fine now… after all, I'm the best!" she said cheerfully and started walking towards the door.

"Hey wait!" I demanded.

Suddenly, the door exploded open and jonin all rushed in.

"Gotcha!" they yelled and lunged at the escape artist. There was a dust cloud skirmish and when it settled, the escape artist was tied up and kneeling on the ground.

"Aw…" she pouted bowing her head.

"Yes we got her!" the leaf shinobi cheered. They started congratulating each other, but…

"Are you sure about that?" I asked smirking, leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"Huh? What do you mean Neji?"

"Yea what are you talking abou…ahhhh!" they all freaked out when they looked where she had been moments before, but was not now. The ropes were loose and sprawled out everywhere. They began to search the room when one of them shouted "there!" and pointed to the window.

The escape artist laughed and saluted them.

"See ya!" then hopped out of the now open window and disappeared.

The jonin practically melted in depression, one of them curled up in the corner and started growing mushrooms.

"ALLLRIIIGHT!" Gai sensei puffed up.

 _When did he get there?_

He pointed at lee, who had been in the very back of the group trying to lift the jonin's spirits. "LEE! HOW LONG DID WE HAVE HER?"

"Five seconds Gai sensei!" Lee saluted

"YESS! LONGER THAN LAST TIME! But not good enough. LEE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS?" Gai challenged.

 _Great … here they go again…_

"YES GAI SENSEI! WE MUST TRAIN EVEN HARDER SO AS NOT FAIL THE NEXT TIME!" Lee saluted.

"THAAAAT'S RIGHT! COME! AS PUNISHMENT FOR OUR FAILURE WE MUST DO 10 THOUSAND PUSH UPS!" He announced.

"YES GAI SENSEI!" Lee said following Gai sensei out.

I uncrossed my arms and walked toward the remaining jonin.

"Would you mind leaving? There are patients in here" I addressed to them pointing towards the silver haired girl who was sleeping soundly on her bed.

"Yea sure no prob… but… who is that?" one of them asked

I turned my head and looked at her. She looked so peaceful, her sleeping face hiding the possible horrors that may have made her past.

I turned back to the leaf jonin.

"She's a comrade."

 **Silverleaf: YAAAAAAYYY! CARRA I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU FINALLY HAVE FRIENDS! (ToT)**

 **Skyfighter: He doesn't even know her….**

 **Silverleaf: So? She was the enemy but she saved him.**

 **Skyfighter: True. I guess acts like saving people carry a lot of weight in the leaf village so it's not that surprising for Neji to think of her as a comrade even after just meeting her.**

 **Silverleaf: ah so she finally sees the light!**

 **Skyfighter: I am the light.**

 **Silverleaf: no… you're not.**

 **Silverleaf: Hey! Wonderful readers! If you are too shy to review that's cool, but do us a favor and follow and favorite our story. It's really helpful for the reader when the story they are reading gets a new chapter AND THEY ACTUALLY GET TOLD ABOUT IT! Am I right?**

 **Review follow and favorite!** **peace out.**


End file.
